Angelic Senshi
by White Moon Angel
Summary: This is a fanfic about the senshi who protect America. They are called the Angelic Senshi. Join them as they find their 'Angel Princesses' and as they find friendship, love, and their destiny.


Crystal Moon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the small town of Lake Tahoe, a storm raged. The lightning angrily raced across the darkened sky. The rain poured down in sheets, clouding the lights burning in the scattering houses. Inside one large log cabin, in this small California town, the light burned brightly. In a room on the second floor, a young woman sat at a desk, staring out at the storm. In front of her, a half-finished story sat waiting on a computer. Many hand- drawn pictures of herself and other girls in sailor suits of various colors hung on the walls around the room.  
  
A few moments later, a pretty brunette poked her head in the door. "Hey Angelica. You need to get off that thing before the storm gets any worse. You never know if a lightning bolt will strike in here and ruin your 'baby'." Not getting any response from her she walked in and tapped her twin's shoulder. "Hello. Earth to Angelica. Anyone home?"  
  
"I'm kinda in the middle of something right now, Tracy. Go away." she said, waving her hand at her.  
  
Tracy then stood behind her and gave her a hug. Angelica looked up at her. "I'm busy here. Go draw your pictures and leave me alone, okay? Just leave me be."  
  
"What's wrong? You're not usually like this." she asked, worry in her voice.  
  
Angelica sighed and turned around. "Can you say ' writer's block '?"  
  
"Perhaps you need something to eat. Want me to bring you some soup and grilled cheese sandwiches? Or better yet. Come downstairs and eat. Some time away from that screen might help. You look horrible."  
  
Angelica hung her head. "Perhaps you're right. I do need a break."  
  
"Of course I'm right. I'm the smart one in the family."  
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny."  
  
"I know. But I was actually serious there."  
  
"YOU, serious? Now that is funny!"  
  
On the shore of the lake, a woman stood, watching the actions taking place above her in the cabin. The emanating white light from her body was unaffected by the rain. Her long blonde hair flew around her, blown by an invisible wind. She smiled then bowed her head. "It is time to awaken, my eldest daughter." she whispered. Looking up again, she cupped her hands above her. A white ball appeared in her hand. "Come to me." Lightning flashed from her hands and headed toward the cabin.  
  
Angelica got up from her seat and headed with Tracy towards the door. A large flash of lightning danced outside her window. Seeing it, she turned to her sister. "I've got to save my story. Don't want anything to happen to it."  
  
Tracy nodded. "Ok. I'll meet ya downstairs in five." she walked out the door.  
  
"Ok." She headed to the computer and began to turn it of when a flash of lightning came through the room. Angela barely had time to see what it was before it hit her. She fell out of the chair and onto the ground.  
  
Hearing a thump coming from Angelica's room, Tracy went back to see what was going on. She gasped in shock at the sight of Angelica lying on the floor, unconscious. Running over, she cradled Angelica in her lap. "Angelica! Angelica, can you hear me? ANGELICA!!!!" she cried.  
  
Opening her eyes, Angelica saw herself on the shore of the lake. The rain had stopped, but lightning still flashed in the sky. She saw herself wearing a very pale lavender gown. Her gaze fell onto a beautiful woman standing before her. Her mouth nearly dropped open at her radiant beauty.  
  
"An angel." she whispered to herself. "I must have died."  
  
The woman smiled brightly. "Just like you to give such compliments. It is so nice to see you again, Angelica."  
  
She looked perplexed. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"  
  
The woman's smile faded a bit. "I am not surprised you do not remember me. I am Queen Grace. Your mother."  
  
She looked at her in disbelief. "Sure you are. I bet you're just a prank my friends are pulling on me for my obsession. Who hired you?"  
  
"I understand your disbelief. Watch." Queen Grace said, touching the lake water. Scenes and images of a beautiful palace appeared on the water. Angelica watched intently as she, Tracy, and Queen Grace were having a picnic. Next the sisters were in senshi suits training with Princess Serenity and her court, fighting against monsters. In the last scene, everyone lay dead in a courtyard. The palace was crumbling down and everything was wrapped in silver light.  
  
Angelica looked up. It was then that she saw that she was in a lavender and white senshi suit. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail. "This is just like my dream. This exactly how I thought it would be. Tracy knew it, too, and drew it. But what..."  
  
Grace smiled again. "Powers do you have? Just look to Heaven and their angels will help you. You wear lavender, main color of a sunrise. You are Sailor Angel, leader of the Crystal Moon Senshi. I must go now. Take care. And remember that I will always love you." Everything then went dark.  
  
Out of the darkness, Angelica heard a cry in her head. She recognized the voice as Tracy's. It was crying for her to wake up. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Squinting her eyes at the sudden brightness, she saw Tracy, head bent and crying. She raised her arm and touched Tracy's cheek. "If you continue to cry, I won't have to wash my face for a week."  
  
Tracy's head snapped up. "Angelica!! You're ok. You are ok, aren't you? What happened?"  
  
Slowly sitting up, she looked at her sister. "From what I remember, I was turning my computer off when I heard a noise. Turning, I saw a flash of lightning coming toward me. Then..."  
  
Looking at the window, she noticed that it was closed and unbroken. "Lightning? How'd it get in?"  
  
"I have no clue." Thinking that Tracy would never believe what happened afterwards, Angelica lied. "Next thing I know, you're washing my face for me." she smiled.  
  
Tracy smiled back. "Well, there's your rapier wit, so you must be feeling better. Why don't we go eat now? Soup's getting cold."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep inside the earth, a young man sat watching the entire scene. His hand tapped against the arm of his throne. "Tsk, tsk, Gracie. You know better than to revive your eldest to fight against me. But don't worry. I'll get rid of her. Better yet, I could use her to get rid of the others. ADONIS! Come forth."  
  
A young man appeared in front of the throne and knelt. "You called, Lord Marcus?"  
  
"This is your last chance." he said. He then went into his evil plan.  
  
  
  
The next day, the two sisters are driving back to their house after a day on the town.  
  
"Nothing like a day of shopping to make you feel alive. Eh, Angelica?" Tracy said over the mound of packages in her lap.  
  
Angelica glanced over at her sister before turning her eyes back on the road. "You can say that again. But don't." she warned her sister.  
  
On the side of the road, someone stood in front of the opened hood of a car. Being the kind person she is, Angelica pulled over and parked in front of the distressed person. Tracy was confused as to why they stopped and asked about it.  
  
"There is a guy on the side of the road whose car broke down. I'm going to see if we can help at all." That being said, she got out of the car and walked over to the man. "Looks like you're in quite a bind. Need any assistance?"  
  
A man, appearing to be in his mid-20's, stepped out from the hood of his car. His long blonde hair shone in the light and his smile shined just as brightly. "Yes, I am in a bind. And any help you could give would greatly be appreciated. Though you don't look like a mechanic."  
  
She laughed. "You got me there. Perhaps I could offer you a ride to the nearest gas station. It's only a few miles up the road."  
  
He grinned. "I'll take you up on that offer. Let me secure my car and I'll be right over."  
  
The young man headed to his backseat, a gleam in his eye. He grabbed a container of cookies and locked the car up. A few moments later, the car was driving down the road.  
  
Tracy looked back at the passenger. "So, where are you headed with all those cookies, stranger?"  
  
"I was actually headed to my mother's birthday party. These are my famous chocolate chip cookies."  
  
Angelica looked at the container through the rear-view mirror. "Those sure do look good. Is there anyway she would notice a couple missing?" she asked hopefully.  
  
He looked hesitant for a moment, then opened the lid. "I'm sure she wouldn't notice a few missing. Here." he said, passing 2 large cookies over to Tracy. Just as she grabbed them, the car pulled into a gas station.  
  
"Here you go, sir. I hope you make it to your mother's birthday party on time." Angelica said to the man as he got out of the car.  
  
"I may be a few minutes late, but she won't notice. I'm always late. Thanks again for your help."  
  
"No problem. Thank you for the cookies. Take care." she said as she pulled onto the road again. As soon as she was out of sight, the young man vanished into thin air, chuckling wickedly.  
  
  
  
Nestled in their home later that evening, the two sisters sat in their living room. They were discussing, nay I say arguing, the finer points of shoujo anime. Unnoticed by them, an orange tabby cat sat outside the window, watching them intently.  
  
"What I'm trying to say here is..." Tracy's statement was interrupted by a huge yawn.  
  
"What you are trying to say and what your actions are telling me are two different things. Go to bed. You look tired."  
  
Tracy got to her feet, stumbled a little before righting herself. "I guess you're right. I'll see ya in the morning." She slowly walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She passed out on the ground before she could make it to her bed.  
  
Hearing a thump, Angelica looked up. Sensing that something was not right, she quickly got up. She didn't even make it to the stairs before collapsing face first onto the ground. The cat quickly scrambled away.  
  
  
  
Deep underground, Marcus watched the entire scene from the road assistance to the collapse. He grinned from ear to ear. He lifted his glass to the viewing mirror in a salute. "Adonis actually did something right for once. Now all that he needs to do is destroy the senshi. Then my plans will go on unobstructed and my princess will be by my side." He watched as the house burst into flame.  
  
  
  
"HOPE CRYSTAL POWER...."  
  
"JOY CRYSTAL POWER...."  
  
"FAITH CRYSTAL POWER...."  
  
"UTOPIA CRYSTAL POWER...."  
  
"MAKE-UP"  
  
4 senshi and an orange cat suddenly appeared in front of the burning house. The cat turned to the warriors. "There are two girls in there. Please get them out."  
  
Confused but willing, they looked at the house before heading up there.  
  
All four girls kicked at the door. On the second try, the door came down. Flames burst out, making the girls step back.  
  
One girl, her navy and white fuku swirling about her, stepped up. Closing her eyes, she raised her right hand. "WATER BLADE!! COME TO MY HAND!" The water that had been swirling about her formed into a sword. Opening her eyes, she swung it at the flames that blocked their entry. The blue water that came from the sword extinguished the flames. She looked at the 3 other girls. "Let's go find the two girls. Hurry!!"  
  
"Right!" The girls said, and rushed inside. Two headed upstairs while the other two searched the first level.  
  
While fighting the flames, a pair of blue eyes spotted something on the ground. She motioned to her teammate. Flames swirled around the girls as they reached the body that lay faced down in the fire. The girl in aqua lifted her onto the other girl's back. The two girls then rushed outside, with the other pair, also hauling a body, on their tail. They ran to the far end of the field that sat across the street, where the orange cat sat waiting. The girl in aqua and the one in green set the twins down.  
  
The girls looked at the two girls then at the cat. "Cherry. You going to tell us why we had to save them?" the girl in orange asked.  
  
Cherry got an exasperated look on his face. "Look at them closely, Joy. Look at their rings." He lifted Angelica's right hand.  
  
The four girls gasped when they saw the fuchsia and lavender crescent rings. The one in navy knelt. "Our princesses." she whispered. " ' 2 angel princesses will descend from Heaven, clad in fuchsia and lavender'. It's just like you said, Cherry."  
  
"Yes Faith. It's true." the talking cat said. Before he could say another word, he noticed that Angelica was wincing in pain. "Utopia, could you please?" motioning toward Angelica.  
  
"Of course." the warrior in green replied. Standing, she cupped her hands above her head. "Dream" she whispers. A soft pink ball of light formed in her hands. Bringing the still cupped hands in front of her, she whispered "Roses" and the light changed into pink rose petals. She then blew the petals onto the two girls. A smile formed on Angelica's face before her body went limp. Cherry then turned to the still awed girls. "Come. We must take them to a safe place. My house."  
  
The girls nodded, forming a circle around the two limp girls. Focusing their minds into one, they all disappeared. They reappeared in a large bedroom about 2 hours away from their last location. Before doing anything else, the girls detransformed. Then Angelica and Tracy were picked up and tucked into the king-sized bed.  
  
A young girl with short black hair sat in the chair next to the bed and stared at the 2 girls. "Cherub. How much do you know about them?"  
  
The cat went to sit between the two heads at the head of the bed. "I began observing them right after Jason left." he put a paw on Angelica's head "This is Angelica Brown and her twin sister Tracy." He continued to explain to them what he observed about the two princesses. 


End file.
